Christmas Baby
by Justicerocks
Summary: While waiting for his and Gabby's son to be born Matt remembers moments leading up to the birth.


**A\N: **The idea for this one-shot came to me from a conversation on Twitter I had with some of my friends. Therefore this chapter is dedicated to all of them; Thank you so much for making me smile and laugh and to give me people to talk to about Dawsey. In this one-shoy Italic font are memories.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global. Also I don't own the cover image I'm using.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Christmas Baby**

"Just think about holding him in your arms," Matt caressed the palm of her hand with his fingers.

"I'm trying," Gabby rubbed her abdomen as she felt another contraction. She had been in labour for nearly five hours already and the doctor's predicted that it would be late at night or even early Christmas morning before the baby was going to arrive.

"I know," He stood from the chair and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "I love you Gabriela Marie Casey. You are giving me the greatest gift I could ever ask for and the best Christmas present I could ever ask for."

"We love you too," She smiled at him and reached for a glass of water.

"Here let me," Matt got it first and supported her lower back as she sat up and took a drink of water. "You want another cold cloth?" He asked, "I can go get one."

"Would you?"

"Of course, I'll be back in a few minutes," He picked up the cloth and exited the room. As he walked down the hallway he saw Gabby's parents walking the opposite way.

"Matt, how's she doing?" Gabby's father Edward asked anxiously.

"She's hanging in there, doctor's say it could be early tomorrow morning before he shows up. She's in room 316, I'm sure she'd love to see you."

Esmerelda and Edward thanked Casey for the information and walked off.

Matt continued walking towards the washroom and thinking about the events leading up to his son's birth.

After working out there relationship problems Gabby had decided she'd rather wait for another candidate spot to become available, in the meantime she was a swing PIC going to cover at different houses where they needed help. In early March they had gotten married in a small ceremony and had gone to visit her family in the Dominican Republic as their honeymoon, after seeing her large family and staying with them for a week they had stayed in a resort for a weeks and had barely left their hotel room.

It was in early May that Gabby had told him they were pregnant; he remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Matt walked into their apartment to find a bunch of bags on the coffee table. "I'm home Babe!" He drop his keys into the bowl and kicked off his shoes and set his duffel bag down._

_"Matt," Gabby came into view and walked towards him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too," He savored the taste of her kisses, "It looks like you had fun shopping with Laura though," He looked at the pile of bags, "Let me see what you got." _

_"Sure, but you need to turn around and close your eyes."_

_Matt smiled wickedly, "I think I'm going to like this," He did was he was told._

_Gabby couldn't hide in her excitement as she looked through the bags to find what she wanted to show him. "Okay you can turn around."_

_Matt turned around and opened his eyes; he didn't know what to say. In her hands Gabby was holding a tiny onsie that said "Daddy's favourite firefighter." _

_"Are we…. Are you…" He sputtered out words as his face grew into a wide grin._

_"Yes. We're pregnant."_

_Matt lifted her up and spun her around in his arms. Setting her back on the ground he kissed her and they only broke apart for air, "You've just made me the happiest person in the world!" He looked at her, not caring that he was crying. _

_Gabby was crying as well, "I wanted to make it perfect but this morning I was sick and I didn't think I could wait any longer."_

_"How long have you known?"_

_"A week," She answered sheepishly, Hoping he wouldn't be upset he didn't know sooner, "At first I wasn't sure but over the weekend I took some tests and thought about the dates and…"_

_"I don't care, I don't care," He placed kisses all over her face, "I'm just so happy. We need to go to Molly's tonight and tell everyone."_

_"We can tell my parents on Sunday," She smiled, "Laura already knows but she's the only one, I wanted to tell you before anyone else."_

_He kissed her again, "I love you Gabby. I love you so much." _

Thinking back Matt was glad that Gabriela's older brother Antonio and his wife Laura were able to work out there relationship and stay married. Gabby and Laura had always been close but Gabby's pregnancy had only made them closer. Matt was glad that after Shay's death Gabby had another female friend she could talk to and confide in.

"Uncle Matt!" Nine year old Diego ran ahead of his parents, "Is he here yet? Is my baby cousin here yet?" He asked jumping on the balls of his feet. He couldn't have been more excited to be getting a male cousin as most of his, 1st, 2nd and even 3rd cousins were mostly girls.

"Not yet bud," Matt ruffled the boys messy black hair, "The doctor's think he might be a Christmas baby."

"That's adorable," fifteen year old Eva grinned, "I love that so much."

"You love anything that's cute," Diego turned to look at his older sister.

"Not now you two," Laura warned her children.

"Is Gabby up for visitors man?" Antonio asked Matt.

"Your parents are in with her now but I'm sure she would love to see you guys too. I'll be there in a second I just need to get Gabby a cold cloth and some more water."

"Right," Antonio clapped Matt's shoulder he knew very well what that was like, "We'll wait until my parents are done, then visit her. I don't think it's a good idea to overwhelm her right now."

"Thanks.

"No problem bro," He smiled in return.

Matt made his way into the washroom and turned on the cold water and soaked the cloth. While he was doing that he thought back to the very first time he and Gabby saw their baby on an ultrasound.

_"Well everything seems to be in order," Gabby's OBGYN smiled at the couple as she read over the results of Gabby's blood work, "Now are you going to request to be put on light duty?"_

_Matt answered for her, "Yes. She's going to withdraw her application for becoming a candidate firefighter too."_

_Gabby looked over at Matt, "I'm going to withdraw my application but I can still work."_

_"I'll let you to decide that," The doctor decided she didn't want an argument to break out in her office. "Now Gabby if you'll lay down I'll see if we can get an image of your baby."_

_Gabby eagerly lay down on the examination table and lifted up her shirt. She felt the cold gel but was contrasting on the screen and waiting for an image to appear. _

_"Ah, here we go," Dr. Emerson found smiled as the sound of a strong heartbeat filled the room and seconds later a tiny moving image appeared. _

_"That's our baby," Matt stared adorningly at the image and blinked his eyes as if afraid it was all a dream, "I can't believe this," He stood up and kissed Gabby happily on the lips._

_"I'll go and make copies of the picture for you," Dr. Emerson stood and left the room. She had learnt that it was good to give the parent(s) to be a few minutes alone to view the ultrasound image._

_"Our baby is beautiful Matt" Gabby said her voice full of emotion. "I can't believe in a few months we're going to be parents." _

_"I know," He kissed her again, "I don't care how big you get you're always be the most beautiful woman in the world because you're carrying my child." _

_Gabby broke down into sobs, "I'm sorry, hormones I guess."_

_He squeezed her hand and looked at the image of their child on the ultrasound, "Don't apologize babe._

_Dr. Emerson walked back into the room and handed them an envelope, "The pictures are in here and I'd like you to make another appointment at the front desk," She explained as she whipped of the gel from Gabby's abdomen. _

_"Okay," Gabby was sad to see the image of her child disappear but she looked down at her abdomen and rubbed it, she had a small rounded stomach now and she grinned when she thought a baby she and Matt created was growing inside of her._

On his way back to the room Matt stopped at a vending machine and got five bottles of water and some candy.

"Water bottle!" Gabby demanded as soon as Matt walked into the room. Matt handed her over one of the bottles and she drank half of it in one gulp. "Cold cloth!" She grabbed the cloth out of Matt's hands and pressed it to her forehead sighing with relief as it cooled down her body temperature a little.

"Your parents go?" He asked as the room was empty accept for them.

"I sent them looking for you. Where'd you go to the moon?" She stared at him angrily, "I'm in here giving birth to your child and you take your sweet time getting me one simple thing?"

"Sorry babe," He kissed her on the lips, "Dr. Emerson come in yet?"

"Don't try and change the subject! I don't want to see you right now! Go and get Laura and my Mom!

"Gabby-"

"NOW MATT!" She growled and Matt didn't dare question her again, he left and went into the waiting room.

"Esmerelda, Laura, Gabby wants you two in with her." Matt said as he slumped down into an empty chair.

"Uh-oh bro," Antonio chuckled, "What did you do?"

"Antonio Dawson," Laura slapped the back of his head as she walked past, "Don't you dare act all high and mighty. You weren't exactly prince charming when our kids were born either.

"No, Mom," Diego groaned and covered his ears, "Please don't tell another birth story. It's gross."

Eva took it upon herself to slap her brother on the back of the head,

"Dad!" Diego whined.

"Eva," Antonio shook his head, "You're so much like your mother."

"Dad! She hit me!"

"Oh I do it all the time," Eva remaindered him, "Can I go and be with Aunt Gabby?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know Eva," Antonio rubbed his hands together. "I think Aunt Gabby wants to be with Abuela and your mother right now."

"Did Uncle Matt make her angry?" Diego wondered.

"Diego!" Eva went to hit him again but Diego grabbed her hand and twisted it,

"Knock it off!" Antonio warned them.

"Your aunt is mad at me buddy but I don't know why," Matt answered his nephew's question.

"Girls are weird," Diego announced, "And Eva don't hit me," He warned his sister.

"Eva sweetheart," Laura walked into the room, "You can come in Aunt Gabby's room with us. She's been asking for you."

"Yay!" Eva cheered and stood and went towards her mother.

"Matt," Laura turned to look at him, "I don't know what you did but Gabby's convinced she never wants to see you again."

Matt took a deep breath and opened her mouth he say something but Laura cut him off.

"That'll change though, she's in a tremendous amount of pain with no end in sight, her bodies tired and stressed out and her hormones are all over the place. She'll want you with her again before your baby is born. Trust me."

"I do, thanks Laur," Matt felt better knowing that Gabby would want him back in the room again. He wanted to be with her. While he was waiting he thought of another memory of the past few months, this one coming in July at Molly's Bar.

_I'll get started on fixing up the guest room and turning into into a nursery this weekend," Matt said as he swept the floor, "You still like red and white and a little blue?" He checked. _

_"Yeah," Gabby rubbed her abdomen, "You know its my job to clean-up." She reminded him. Ever since she told him she was pregnant, he'd insisted he do everything for her when it was her turn to open or close Molly's bar, he also worked some busier nights for her saying he didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby. She often complained about it but she secretly liked how Matt was so protective of her and their child. _

_I know babe but you need to rest," He dumped the dustpan out and whipped his hands on a cloth on his shoulder, "Ready to go?" He asked taking the keys out of his pocket. _

_"Yeah," Gabby stood, "I'm pretty tired."_

_Placing the keys down Matt walked up to her and placed both hands under her shirt and rested them over her large baby bump, he caressed it and that's when he felt it. It was faint at first but his eyes lit up once he figured out what it was, "I can feel the baby kicking!" He exclaimed excitedly, removing one hand he moved it up to Gabby's neck and pulled her into a kiss, "I love you Gabby."_

_"I love you too," Gabby placed her hand over Matt's; "I know you've been wanting to feel the baby for a long time. I'm so glad you can."_

_"Yeah," Matt kept his attention on her abdomen, "Lets go home," He bent down and kissed her belly button before taking the keys again and taking her hand in his and walking out of the bar._

Laura was right and two hours later at eight o'clock at night the only person Gabby wanted with her was Matt.

"Babe," Gabby reached out for him when he entered her room, "Stay with me?"

"Of course," He walked over to the chair beside her bed and sat down, not caring how uncomfortable it was.

"No, sit with me," She reached for his hand, "I want you to be close to me." She moved over slightly to make room for him

Matt didn't argue he sat with her on the bed and placed a hand on her large abdomen, "I can't wait to meet you little guy," He spoke as he rubbed it, "Come soon though because you're causing Mommy a lot of pain."

"Dr. Emerson still says it won't be until later tonight or tomorrow morning," Gabby yawned and closed her eyes, "I should get some sleep while I can."

"Yeah," Matt kissed her forehead.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and was soon asleep. Matt didn't move and soon he felt himself drift off into sleep. He didn't awake until Gabby woke close to eleven screaming in pain.

A nurse rushed in and ushered Matt off the bed. "It looks like your almost fully dilated Mrs. Casey, your baby should be here within the next hour or two. I'll go and get Dr. Emerson,"

"Thanks," Gabby watched her walk away and closed her eyes as another contraction came and she let out another ear piecing scream.

"Do you want your mother or Laura?" Matt asked.

"Go and tell them but be quick," She said.

Matt nodded and sprinted out of the room and into the waiting room, "Gabby's almost fully dilated, the baby should be here in less then two hours."

A series of congratulations, erupted within the room and Kelly Severide was the first one to stand and approach him, "I saw this on my way here and I couldn't resist picking it up," He handed over the bag.

Matt looked in the bag, "Severide this is great," He smiled up at his best friend as he pulled out the tiny Santa suit and hat.

"Awe so cute!" Eva squealed, "He's going to look so cute in that."

"Yeah," Matt nodded and then stuffed it back into the bag, "I have to get back to Gabby!" He rushed back into the room afraid he'd missed something. He was relieved to see though that Gabby was being checked over by Dr. Emerson who looked at him as he rushed in.

"You're just in time Mr. Casey we're about to take your wife into the delivery room. Your son should be here around midnight.

"A Christmas baby," He grinned.

"Easy for you to say!" Gabby gritted her teeth in pain.

Matt rushed to her side and took her hand in his and let her squeeze it. By the time they got into the delivery room his hand had almost no feeling and when, at midnight she began to push he felt as though his hand was broken. He couldn't care less though as he was filled with to much happiness.

"Okay he's starting to crown." Dr. Emerson announced. "Just a few more pushes Gabby!"

"You can do it babe," Matt encouraged her.

Gabby's face was stained and swollen in a mixture of sweat and hot tears, "No… its too hard." She sobbed.

"Gabby our son is almost here. You can do it you're so strong."

"Gabby, you need to push now!" Dr. Emerson told her.

Gabby squeezed Matt's hand and pushed with everything she had left in her. She collapsed on the bed.

"Congratulations," Dr. Emerson held up the screaming, wrinkled and blood covered baby, "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" She asked Matt.

He nodded and with shaky hands took the scissors and cut where he was told.

"Here you go," Dr. Emerson placed the baby on Gabby's chest and proceeded to clean her up.

Gabby stared down at her son who after lying on her chest had fallen asleep, "I love you," She kissed his forehead.

"He's beautiful Gabby," Matt looked at their son, "Thank you so much."

"I need to get him cleaned-up and weigh and measure him," A nurse held out her arms.

Gabby reluctantly handed the baby over to the nurse. Matt on the other hand closely watched the medical staff check over his son.

"Matt he'll be fine,' Gabby tried to reassure him but he didn't stop worrying until a nurse handed him his son, who was now wrapped in a blanket and a hat and fast asleep.

"Everything looks fine with your baby," Dr. Emerson told the couple, "We're just going to keep you both until morning and then we can release you. We'll take you back to your room now," She told Gabby.

"Matt you go show him to everyone waiting and tell them to go home. They've been waiting a long time and I can't see them tonight," Her eyes were closing as she spoke.

"I'll tell them," Matt kissed her lips and walked carefully out of the room proudly carrying his son in his arms. He walked into the waiting room and all the conversations stopped

Esmerelda was the first one to stand up and she walked over to her son in-law and peered into the blankets, "Oh he's so precious. How's Gabriela doing?"

"Exhausted, but other then that everything went fine they're both going to be released tomorrow morning."

"We'll come over tomorrow and see her, what's my grandson's name?" Esmerelda gently stroked the baby's forehead.

"We haven't decided on that yet but when we do we'll tell all of you for sure."

"Can I hold him?" Eva asked hopefully.

"You heard what your Uncle said, you can see him tomorrow. Now lets go home."

Eva sighed but she understood what her father was saying. She said goodbye to Matt and quickly peered at her baby cousin before following her parents and grandparents out of the hospital.

Matt turned in the opposite direction and carried his son back towards Gabby's hospital room. "Everyone's going to come by our apartment tomorrow afternoon," Matt told Gabby as he walked back into the room, "They were wondering what his name is though," He sat beside her on the bed and handed their son to her.

Gabby looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and said, "I know we couldn't decide between Kyle or Benjamin but I have a different name in mind. How about Matthew Alan Casey Jr.?"

"Gabby you…."

"I know he's not even two hours old Matt;" She began explaining, "But he looks like you, he really does. Its up to you though, I'll let you decide."

Matt leaned over and kisses his son's forehead, "Matthew Alan Casey Jr."

Gabby smiled, "I think it's the perfect name."

"Just, I want him to have his own name too. We should come up with a short fourm on the name or something."

"Well there's always M.J."

"I like it, you know like Michael Jordon and Michael Jackson. The nickname has been know to bring great things; I know he's going to do great things," She kissed her son's forehead, "Now before he wakes up and wants to be fed I'm going to get some sleep," She handed M.J. to Matt and rolled over and went right to sleep.

The next day Gabby and M.J. were released and by ten thirty the family had arrived home. "Welcome home buddy," Matt whispered as he carried his son into the house, "You want him in our room?" He asked Gabby.

"Yeah, and I think I'm going to get some more sleep before everyone comes over," She yawned.

"You want me to tell them to come tomorrow?"

"No, no my mother's going to cook Christmas Dinner for all of us, besides its Christmas and I want us to be with our family."

"Whatever you want," Matt kissed her on the lips before carrying M.J. into the master bedroom he unbuckled him from his car seat and carefully transferred him over to the cradle in the corner of the room. M.J. woke up momentarily but looking at his father he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"My two favourite boys," Gabby walked into the room and changed into one of Matt's t-shirts and then crawled into bed.

"Oh," Matt suddenly remembered and went back onto into the entrance way and returned carrying the bag Severide had given him, "Kelly gave this to me when he came to the hospital."

Gabby reached into the bag and pulled out the outfit, "Oh this is adorable," She sighed, "Perfect for our little Christmas Baby."

"That gives me an idea," Matt picked M.J. up and cradled him in his arms laying him down on the bed he supported him with pillows and blankets so he wouldn't roll off the bed. He then un-did all of his blankets and cringed slightly as his son began to move around.

"Matt if you wake him up I swear-"

"I want to dress him in the Santa suit and send out pictures to everyone with his name attached. Kind of like a birth announcement."

"That is a good idea," Gabby sat up and watched as Matt began to change M.J.'s diaper.

"I'll get you a diaper" Gabby crawled out of bed and grabbed a diaper from the bag that was near the bed.

"Thanks," Matt switched the diapers quickly and made sure M.J. was dry before completely changing him.

"After this I'm sleeping," Gabby yawned.

"I can take the picture in the living room?" Matt offered feeling guilty for keeping his wife awake.

"No, I don't care how tired I am I love watching you with our son."

Matt smiled and then began to change M.J. into the Santa suit and still the baby slept soundly completely unaware of what was happening.

"Here put him up against a pillow," Gabby took the pillow from her side of the bed and put M.J.'s elbow on it and then placed is head on his elbow and slanted him slightly. At the same time Matt surrounding him with pillows and blankets.

"Oh Matt he's so perfect. The cutest baby in the world," Gabby smiled affectionately, "I know all parents say that but he has to be the cutest baby in that Santa suit."

"I'm not arguing," Matt took his phone out from his pocket and took a few pictures of M.J. Opening up his email he attached the picture to it and added all of their friends and families name to the recipient box. The subject of the email was: Christmas Baby. Underneath the picture Matt typed 'Matthew Alan Casey Jr. Born on December 25th 2015'

"That's perfect," Gabby looked at the email as Matt showed it to her.

Scooping M.J. into his arms Matt sat on the bed and cradled him. M.J. opened his eyes and looked up at his father.

"Hi buddy, Matt smiled down at him and caressed his face.

M.J. grabbed one of Matt's fingers and wrapped his entire fist around it. He then turned himself into Matt and went back to sleep. At that moment Matt couldn't have been happier.

"Told you you're a natural," Gabby grabbed a pillow and placed it back at the end of the bed and laid down on it. Just as her head hit the pillow though M.J.'s eyes flew open and began to scream.

Opening her eyes Gabby sat up. "He's hungry. Of course he'd wait until I was asleep," She added a bit miserably but one look at her son made any signs of it disappear, she un-did the nursing bra she was wearing and helped M.J. find her nipple.

A knock on the door caused Matt to stand up and exit the room, walking towards the front door he looked through the peephole and unlocked and opened the door to find Gabby's parents and Antonio and his family on the other side.

"Uncle Matt I saw the picture," Eva squealed happily, "He's the cutest baby in the entire world! Can I hold him now?"

"Your Aunt's just feeding him now so you might have to wait but after that I don't see why you can't hold him.

"First right? Because I asked first?"

"Eva," Laura shook her head, "We told you that we're not making a line, he's a baby not a toy."

"Mommy I don't want to hold him," Diego announced.

"Shut up," Eva glared at him.

"Enough," Antonio stepped in between them and motioned for Diego to come help him unload more presents from the car.

"We'll just be in the kitchen," Esmeralda, Laura and Eva carried the supplies for the Christmas dinner into the kitchen. Eva was happy because she was allowed to help more this year since her mother and Laura both didn't want her aunt to help at all

"Look what I got Uncle Matt," Diego walked back into the apartment carrying a NERF gun, "It's the new one."

"Are you going to play with it here?"

"No. I'm not allowed I just wanted to show you," He dropped his load of presents and sprinted back to get more.

Matt just watched as the presents kept coming and coming finally when Antonio, Diego and Edward had finished the tree was pilled high.

"Santa's come late I see," Gabby walked in carrying M.J. who was awake and looking around at all the new people that had suddenly arrived.

"He's really cute." He gently touched the baby's cheek, "Mind if I hold him?"

"Not at all," Gabby handed her son over to her older brother but M.J. began to cry and scream.

"Hey, hey its okay," Antonio attempted to sooth him but he didn't stop crying.

Matt took him into his arms and M.J. stopped crying and settled.

"So its me?" Antonio asked, "Geez the kid has a mean streak already?" He joked.

"I think I'll keep him for awhile," Matt decided and for the next four hours M.J only left Matt's arms when he needed to be fed, changed or when Gabby just wanted to hold him for a while.

It wasn't until after dinner that Matt finally decided he should let someone else hold him for a while, "Eva you still want to try holding him?"

"Yes!" The teenager smiled brightly, she was even happier since she was asked first ahead of the adults.

"Okay but you need to sit down and hold your arms out like this," He showed her what to do.

She know how to hold babies but didn't dare talk back, so she just nodded and did as she was told, Matt carefully put M.J. into her arms and after squirming a little he settled."

"He likes me," She smiled happily, "He likes me better then Dad."

"Can you blame him?" Laura ribbed her husband.

"Okay Eva I'm next," He announced.

"Dad I have him," Eva pouted.

"Five minutes Eva, your father has the right idea. I think M.J. was held captive for to long?" She turned and raised her eyebrows at her husband. She had mentioned to him that he should let her parents at least hold him but he said he didn't feel comfortable enough.

"I think it's very old-fashioned," Edward told her daughter, "Sometimes its not always best for a new baby to be passed around from person to person. I think sometimes that thought gets lost. "

"Does that mean I don't have to give him to Dad?" Eva asked hopefully.

"No, no give him to your father and you and Diego can start handing out presents," Gabby told her.

"Finally," Diego sat down on the floor near all the presents. His parents and grandparents had decided that since they usually open presents as a family that they should wait, so that was why Diego and Eva were only allowed to open one present each in the morning. Diego got his NERF gun and Eva got a new make-up box.

Matt took M.J. out of Eva's arms and handed him to Antonio. It took him a little while but M.J. stayed in Antonio's arms for quite awhile, until Esmerelda took him away.

"Aunt Gabby, Uncle Matt," Diego pointed to the only un-opened presents, "These are all for M.J."

"I guess I better start opening them then," Gabby joined her niece and nephew on the floor and began to un-wrap the presents. M.J. had received everything from a police officer's outfit to products like a blending machine and a top of the line baby monitor and everything in-between.

Picking up the box with the monitor inside Matt studied in and smiled brightly, "Bluetooth that can sync to a mobile device. Will this work when I'm at work?"

"The man at the store said it should stream live from that distance." Edward responded, "I made sure to get one for that reason."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I have an idea," He smiled, "I wish they'd had something like this when my children were little."

"Dad, this is amazing but all of these gifts-" Gabby began.

"Don't mention it," Esmerelda pulled her daughter into a gentle hug.

"Thank you, all of you," Gabby looked at her family, "This'll really help us out a lot. And the old baby clothes and blankets…." She picked up one of her old baby blankets and carried it over to where Laura was now holding M.J. "I really love this."

"I figured you would, "Esmeralda told her daughter.

The guests stayed until a little after eight and then seeing Gabby become more and more tired decided to leave.

"Lets get you to bed," Matt wrapped an arm around her waist and walked with her into their bedroom.

"I want to crawl into bed and sleep," She took off her pants and shirt and once again pulled on Matt's old-shirt over her nursing bra. She looked at her son who was sleeping peacefully in his cradle and she crawled into bed.

"I'll clean up and then come to bed," Matt kissed her on the lips.

Gabby responded by mumbling incoherently.

Matt kissed her again and walked out of the room thinking about how much is life had changed in the past forty-eight hours.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review :)


End file.
